


Cook

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Remus has a lesson for Draco.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	Cook

"It's your turn to make lunch," said Remus.

"Not hungry."

"You'll be hungry later, Draco."

Draco looked up at him, then rolled his eyes and pointedly closed his book. "What'll it be then? I suppose your House Elf will need everything explained to it."

"We don't have a House Elf," said Remus quietly.

Draco blinked at him in confusion. "But... the heads. And Mother said Kreacher was--"

"We don't," repeated Remus evenly, "have a House Elf."

Draco stared. "Don't have a House Elf?! What kind of people are you freaks?! How are we supposed to get food? You lot have got me locked up in here! I'll starve!"

"You won't starve," said Remus. "You'll learn to cook, just like the rest of us. There's plenty of supplies in the cupboard."

"That's servants' work, werewolf," said Draco, airily imperious, opening his book again. "You cook me some--"

Remus snatched the book from Draco's hand, tossing it aside so hard it slammed into the opposite wall, shoving Draco back hard into his chair in the same movement. "That's Mister. Lupin. To you."

Draco looked up at him, mouth opening and closing silently, wincing as Remus's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"You are going to come to the kitchen and you are going to pay attention and do exactly what I tell you to do," continued Remus in a carefully calm tone, "or I am going to tell Albus you're a lost cause, and you can spend the rest of the war in a four by four cell, waiting for the Dementors to come back and suck your soul out."

Draco's eyes grew even wider, so wide Remus could easily see himself reflected in those large, dark pupils, leaning over the man, the boy really, holding him down. Draco licked his lips, a quick dart of pink tongue, his skin pale, his cheeks flushed. Remus realised Draco was arching up against him at the same time he realised his thumbs were absently rubbing the boy's collar bones and he quickly let go, backing off.

"It's--" Remus cleared his throat, tried again. "It's just like potions." Draco blinked at him, shifting in his seat a little. Remus added, "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Bloody won't," muttered Draco, looking away, and then quickly looked back up at Remus who just smiled a little.

"Come on," he said. "We'll start with eggs."


End file.
